Mine
by me for life
Summary: AU She broke his heart but when he finds out why will he forgive or is it to late rated language and possible smut. April/Stark (for those of you who can't remember Stark was head of peds for a yer when Arizona was in Africa)


**A/N: I always liked that Stark and April started to date and I was sorry to see him go If you don't like it don't read this is my first fanfic so I will try to update regularly but I suffer from epilepsy so there may be times where I will not be able to update for a while and due to the medication there may be times where the story maybe a little chopy but I will do my best also I know I may need a beta so if anyone** **is interested please let me know thanks.  
**

**A/N: I do not own Greys Anayomy**

**Chapter 1**

"I heard your leaving us?"

Robert sighed to himself; people couldn't just keep their mouths shut in this place could they? No they just had to gossip and make it impossible for him to leave quietly.

"Yes Dr. Robbins I assume you are here to gloat or give me a speech about how everyone here is going to miss me? Well save your breath Dr. Robbins because I know no one here gives a shit about me." Robert turned around and started to storm off when he felt someone grab him by the back of his jacket and force him into an on call room.

"Just what the hell is your problem Stark?" Arizona said as she crossed her arms and blocked the door "I have no IDEA what April still sees in you or can have feelings for you are nothing but an ungrateful bastard."

Robert eyes widened at this his mind was racing '_April having feelings for him? She was the one who regulated him to the friend zone he opened himself up to her and she broke his heart.'_ He looked up at Robbins when he realized she stopped talking.

"What the HELL are you talking about she was the one to break it off Robbins not me. What makes you think she has feelings for me huh?"

"She was scared okay she was afraid at the baby shower the night of you last date you two had a movie night planed and everyone was giving her a hard time saying that she was finally going to cash in her V-card and she panicked she takes her virginity seriously and every guy she has had feelings has either made fun of her or freaked on her and I thought you would be different but I guess not"

"April is a virgin what the hell she never told me she just…I…what the...who made fun of her?"

"You didn't know?"

"NO, now who made fun of her because I want to know who's partially to blame for my relationship going down the drain"

"I would normally tell you that you need to as April but I have a feeling that would only make you mad so I will tell you as long as you promise to kill anyone."

"Robbins?"

"No Promise or I won't say"

"What are you twelve?"

"Dr. Stark promise me

"Fine" he growled "I promise"

"See" she smiled at him "was that so hard?"

"Dammit Robbins"

"Well it was everyone really but it was mainly Alex Karev who freaked on her."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins now may I please leave"

"What are you going to do?" she looked worried "please don't kill Alex"

"Relax Dr. Robbins I am not going to kill Karev" '_Yet'_ he said to himself. "Just keep him away from me for a few days so I won't hit him. Now if you don't mind I need to go talk to the chief and then talk to the chief resident. See you tomorrow Dr. Robbins"

"See you tomorrow Dr. Stark."

Dr. Stark was not a nervous person he is cynical condescending and sometimes downright rude but when it came to April Kepner he turned into a fourteen year old boy again trying to figure out how to ask a girl out for the first time. She was like a breath of fresh air and he wanted to get to know her again is she would let him. She was the first person who didn't hate him. She saw him the real him and he just let her walk away and for what? Opinions and foolish pride albeit the opinions he didn't know about until after but still if people would have kept their opinions to themselves who knows what might have happened. "No time like the present." He knocked on the door.

"Come In."

"Good evening Dr. Kepner"

"Good evening Rob- Dr. Stark"

April sat there watching Dr. Stark, she became concerned he never came to her office any more if he had a problem with a resident or an intern he cornered her in a hallway. She noticed that his breathing had become a little heavy and he was looking like he wanted to throw up.

"Dr. Stark is there something I can help you with?"

"Did you think I would force myself on you April?"

"No"

"Did you think I would pressure you in any way?"

"No"

"Then why did you break it off with me because one of the things my parents taught me was that no means just that no"

"Robert I… I…I just got scared there have only been three guys that I have considered sleeping with one guy wouldn't come near me when he found out, one guy just totally turned me off of the idea of sex, then there was you but the more I started to think about it I knew I wouldn't be good enough and I broke it off before I could get hurt and in the process I'm so sorry Robert"

"Sorry for what?"

"Pardon me?"

"What are you sorry for? For letting other people's opinions about your virginity matter to you because they shouldn't that is something to be proud of not ashamed. Dammit April I would have understood. So I ask you again why are you sorry."

April just stared at him, she could see that she hurt him and that was never her objective it's not like she woke up and said I am going to be a heartless bitch. 'I need to tell him.' she thought 'He can't hate me anymore the he already does' she walks up to him and takes a deep breath grabs his hand.

"Yes I am sorry for all of that, making a decision like that based on what others said to me was wrong." He starts to pull his hand away but before he can she grabs it back "But the thing I regret most of all is letting you think that I did not have feelings for you. I have had a few boyfriends and I have never felt this way before I am falling in love with Robert."


End file.
